Darling Child
by Parker K. Harvelle
Summary: What if Angel had a daughter instead of a son? Alana was kidnapped within her first year, but instead of a hell dimension she was taken too the past. Now she is a Hunter along with her adoptive brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but now the end is here.
1. Taken

****Title**: Darling Child  
><strong>Author<strong>: **Dark Ariana****  
><strong>Fandom<strong>:** BtVS/Ats**/**Supernatural**  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: **Alana/Dean, To be determined...**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: **Drama/Angst/Romance/Action/Supernatural**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **R**  
><strong>Summary<strong>:** What if Angel had a daughter instead of a son? Alana was kidnapped within her first year, but instead of a hell dimension she was taken too the past. Now she is a Hunter along with her adoptive brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but now the end is here.**  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:**1, 969  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.****

****††††††††††****

**Darling Child.**

**Chapter 1: Taken.  
><strong>

**LOS ANGELES**  
><strong>MAY 2002:<strong>

"She's gone," Angel whispered and a solitary tear ran down his face. He'd promised himself he'd be a better father then his own had been and yet not even six months latter he losses her.

"We'll find her Angel," Fred whispers knowing that even if the others don't hear her Angel will.

"How?"

"I don't know, but we will," she promised.

"Fred's right man, we'll hunt down everything until we find her and when we do we'll make Holtz pay," Gunn assured him and Angel nodded, his face hard.

"We will."

**†††††††††† **

**20 years earlier,**

**Lawrence, Kansas:**

"John someones at the door!" Mary yelled as she finished washing dishes.

"Sure." John sat Dean back in his play pen and walked to the door before opening it. His smile vanished upon seeing the ragged looking older man standing there with a baby who looked upset. Tears were drying on the babies pale cheeks.

"Who are you?"

"You're a Hunter are you not? A John and Mary Winchester?"

"My wife...she was anyways. What do you want?" John asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as the man grinned.

"Take her, I have my revenge, Angelus will never see his daughter again. Beware though she is the daughter of two demonic vampires. You may want to kill her yourself." He practically shoved the baby into Johns shocks and appalled arms. How could anyone suggest killing a baby?

"Goodbye John."

"You...you stole her from her parents?" he whispered looking at the baby girl who stared up at him with clear blue eyes.

"I did, and now she is yours. Don't try to take her back to Angelus. She won't be home for another twenty or so years." John watched as the man left before he entered his home, shutting the door behind him. As he wondered why the man would steal a baby from her parents, child of two vampires or not, he tried to calm the baby down. He'd read of Angelus in a book of Mary's but Mary had also told him he went by Angel these days and had a soul. An oddity for demonic vampire since unlike the demons they called vampires – close relations of the demonic vampire, the true vampires – the real variety lost their soul after turning.

"John were did you get a baby?" Mary asked as she entered the living room, Dean now resting on her hip. Their son was three years old now, with dark blond/brown hair and Mary's green eyes.

"Uh, there was some guy at the door. He knew who we were...Mary he said he stole this baby from Angelus..that she wouldn't be born for another twenty odd years." Mary's eyes widened and she moved forward, sitting Dean onto his feet before taking the baby girl into her arms. She was angelic Mary noticed, with pale cheeks and big blue eyes. Her hair seemed to be pale in color, blond and around her neck was a circular necklace with a Celtic symbol. On the back of it was a name and date.

**ALANA CATRIONA ANGEL**  
><strong>B. NOVEMBER 21ST, 2001<strong>

"My god," Mary muttered. "John look at this."

John looked to the necklace and read the inscription, and sighed. "So it's true."

"With everything that's happened in the past, I don't see why time travel can't be. It's unlikely that a human or someone without a lot of power could pull it off but vengeance is a powerful emotion," Mary said and then smiled down at the now smiling baby.

"Hello Alana, I'm Mary and this is John." John smiled at the girl as she giggled reaching up towards the two new people she'd just met. She liked them a lot more then that stinky old man.

"Mommy, whose that?" Dean asked as he pulled on his mothers skirt.

"This is Alana, she's going to be staying with us for now," Mary said as she let Dean look at the baby who giggled and reached for Deans hair.

"She's pretty." John and Mary laughed.

"She is," Mary said. "Why don't you go play honey. Daddy and I have to talk." Dean nodded and walked back to his toys and Mary turned and smiled at John.

"We were talking about having more kids and if she really is from the future, which all evidence points to then we can't take her back to Angel." Mary sighed. "Angel saved me from one of his type of demons a long time ago, I owe him and taking care of his daughter is the best way I can think of.

"What about her vampire side. If what that guy says is true she'd at the least super-powered, at the worst she's a damphire."

"We'll have to wait. Can you really turn this face away though?" Mary asked as she held the baby up to John who sighed and smiled as h took the girl back into his arms.

"Okay, we'll raise her. We always did want a little girl."

**†††††††††† **

**24 YEARS LATTER:**

"This could be fun," a female voice mutters as she walks with a taller man with light brown/blond hair which seemed to stick up at angles.

"Glad you think so Lana." Dean says as he pries a window open and one at a time they enter the apartment. They walk around, past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Unaware of it Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits.

"Dean..." Lana whispers just as they enter the room and Sam lunges forward, grabs the mystery man at the shoulder. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. He grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked by Lana who throws him back and into another room.

"It's Sam!" she gasps out just as Dean elbows Sam in the face.

Alana or Lana as she went by most the time, sighs as Sam kicks at his head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding his wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Sam's eyes adjust and he narrows his eyes in confusion before his eyes widen.

"Dean?" Sam asks and Dean laughs as he stand up.

"It's about time," she snaps.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"We know, it shows," Lana says with a smirk and he looked over at the other intruder. She's average height, 5'4 with pale skin and long wavy blonde hair and bright clear blue eyes.

"Like she said but that's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean says as he reaches out and Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean back and he slams onto the floor.

"Or not."

"Play time is over boys," Lana says as she pulls them both up. "Now kiss and make up."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Dean says making a face of disgust.

"I hope your not that stupid," she shoots back and Sam chuckles happy to see they're still fighting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks after a second.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Alana rolls her eyes.

"What Dean means is we've got to talk." Sam looks at his adoptive sister and sighs. This couldn't be good, especially if Dean and Alana were working together.

**†††††††††† **

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA:**  
><strong>WOLFRAM &amp; HART.<strong>

"So Angel still doesn't know where is daughter is?" The Senior Partners questioned. Lindsey shook his head.

"No sirs, we've been keeping close tabs on both Angel and Alana Winchester-Angel. Both are unaware of each other, though we do know Alana does know who her father is and what just not where he is."

"Good Lindsey, let's keep it that way until we are ready to put the plan into action. Has Azazel rang?"

"Not yet, but he plans to strike within the next year. The Winchesters won't know what hit them. Neither will Angel, his team or his daughter," Lilah said with a coy smile.

"Good. Good. You're both dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the first chapter. So here is how it is, Connor was born a girl instead, named Alana and like in canon she was taken by Holtz. Unlike in canon she was taken through a temporal rift back to the past and given to Mary and John Winchester a year before Sam was born. Unlike Connor she is a little more vampire then Connor was, a little less human, a Damphire for lack of better word. That will be explained as the story progresses.**

**Season four of Angel happened but it was Wesley used not Connor since Connor does not exist. Cordy is dead, I'm just not the best at writing her so...yeah. Wesley is alive but doing some serious therapy. Season 5 never really happened, without Connor and Cordy already dead Angel kicked Jasmine's ass and never agreed to take over W&H. Oh and Season 3 went a bit differently since without Connor most the season is bland, Justine and Holtz did reappear to gloat and kill Angel but Angel killed Holtz but did find out his daughter was alive and had been taken to the past to grow up. Justine was the one who sunk him to the bottom of the ocean but everything else is canon.**

As for Supernatural...canon, but we'll be exploring some of the episodes with Alana's involvement. Also Angel won't find Alana she'll find him but not until after Castiel has pulled Dean out of Hell so Angel is pretty down and out right now. Graphics should be on profile and on Twisting the Hellmouth where the story is posted and Alana's actress is Dianna Agron.


	2. Blood

****Title**: Darling Child  
><strong>Author<strong>: **Dark Ariana****  
><strong>Fandom<strong>:** BtVS/Ats**/**Supernatural**  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: **Alana/Dean, To be determined...**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: **Drama/Angst/Romance/Action/Supernatural**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **R**  
><strong>Summary<strong>:** What if Angel had a daughter instead of a son? Alana was kidnapped within her first year, but instead of a hell dimension she was taken too the past. Now she is a Hunter along with her adoptive brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but now the end is here.**  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:** 4, 562  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. ****

****Note: Also the paring is Alana/Dean. Please recognize that while they were raised together and she considers Sam her brother they are by no means related by blood which means I expect no flames from this cause I've given you fair warning.  
><strong>**

****†††††††††****

******Darling Child.**  
><strong>Chapter 2: Blood.<strong>****

******LOS ANGELES. **  
><strong>2005:<strong>****

"What are you looking at peaches?" Angel turned in his chair and sighed, his eyes narrowed at the bleach blonde vampire. How he'd ended up with Spike hanging around he'd never understand but not long after the fight with the first ended for Buffy a package had arrived and Spike had been the result. For a month now his childer had been an annoyance.

"None of your business Spike," Angel snapped as he ran a hand over the glossy surface of one of the only pictures he had of Alana.

Even as a baby Alana had looked like Darla but there were things that were obviously inherited from Angel. Her brow, though more feminine then his was still rather pronounced something Cordy had been sure to point out, and the shape of her nose though a bit smaller was still his. Cordy had once mentioned her eyes turning brown and while Angel would have liked that it would have also been awkward seeing as she already reminded him of Kathy. Though he was unaware if her eyes stayed blue or not he was sure they were not brown but the startling clear blue of her mother.

Everyday he still cursed Holtz for taking his daughter away, and he wouldn't even tell him where he'd taken her. Sure he'd taken pleasure in telling Angel that she had been taken into the past just not how far into the past. Considering Holtz' age it must have been at least twenty years ago. He'd spent every bit of free time he'd had between apocalypses looking for Alana but every lead he'd gotten had ended with a dead end. Then Cordy had died and Wesley...Wesley while in love with Fred was never the same after Cordy died and the whole ordeal with Jasmine.

"Who's the babe? I didn't take you for a baby person Angelus," Spike said as he looked over his grandsire's shoulder at the picture of a smiling blue eyed blonde haired baby in pink. "Well at least not when you weren't eating them."

"Enough William," Angel snarled.

"Look Angel, I'm not the most understanding of blocks. I can't really stand being around you at times but I don't think I've seen you this depressed since ya got that shiny soul of yours back." Spike stuffed his hands into his duster and raised an eyebrow. "So what's the matter poof?"

Angel sighed. "A little over four years ago Wolfram and Hart brought back Darla."

"Darla's alive? Didn't you stake her?" Angel nodded.

"I did but they were able to bring her back, but she was human and dying. I tried to save her but they brought in Dru and I was forced to watch them turn her." Angel sighed placing the picture back in the box he picked up another of him laying on his bed with Cordelia, Alana in between them. Lorne must have taken the picture since they both looked asleep.

"I went a little crazy, fired everyone and set off to kill Dru and Darla. To destroy Wolfram and Hart, I got so lost I didn't even care about my soul anymore. I was just a demon looking for some payback. It was a while after I had fired the others and I slept with Darla. At the time I wished that it would take my soul so I didn't have to feel anymore but it didn't. After that Darla left town." Spike watched as Angel pulled out a piece of paper, a birth certificate he realized and handed it to him.

"What?" Spike asked as he read the certificate.

******Alana Catriona Angel******

**B. November 21st, 2001 3: 00 AM**

**P. Liam Angel and Darla Cromwell. **

"Nine months latter Darla turned up pregnant. A week or so latter she gave birth, but she had to stake herself in order to save the baby, our daughter who was sharing her soul with Darla."

"What happened?" Spike asked as he handed the certificate back. Angel laughed bitterly.

"My past came back to bite me in the ass. Holtz, you might remember he was the vampire hunter who chased me and Darla around for years, he came back with the help of a demon. He tricked Wes into thinking a prophecy about me killing Alana was true and kidnapped her. I tried to save her but I was too late, Holtz got away. It wasn't but six months after she was born and then about three months latter Holtz comes back."

"What? I don't understand if Holtz came back where is Alana?" Angel looked at his childe and sighed, picking up a bottle of whiskey which sat on a table beside him he unscrewed the top.

"Holtz said he took her into the past, but wouldn't say when. He said we'd never see her again and if we did she would probably sooner kill me then play family. I don't understand what he meant, what he did with her but I know she is still alive. I've searched for four years, but everything I find turns to dust, empty, dead ends." He took a swing from the bottle before forcing back tears of regret.

"If she's still alive then you can't give up lookin' peaches," Spike began. "You'll find her, or maybe she'll find you. Just don't give up looking for her., she's only lost when you give up hope and stop searching."

"Poetic, you must have gotten better over the year Will my boy," Angel said almost bitterly as he stared at the bottle in his hands.

"I don't bother with poetry anymore Angelus, you know that."

"If your not gonna leave Spike," Angel began after a moment. "Sit down and have a drink."

"Don't mind if I do."

******†††††††††† ******

******TOLEDO, OHIO**  
><strong>2005:<strong>****

"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio," Dean said as he looked over at his brother and Lana. Lana was sitting in the back seat looking through one of her journals. He rolled his eyes at Lana who as if sensing his movement looked up and raised a eyebrow, her blue eyes clearly amused.

"Will you two stop flirting mentally for one minute," Sam muttered and Dean and Lana both shot around to look at him as he picks up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker's obituary circled.

**_SHOEMAKER, STEVEN_**  
><em>The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, MAY 31ST at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo home of Steven and his two surviving daughters.<em>

"Dude, that's just gross!" Dean exclaimed though inside his heart twitched. It wasn't so far fetched, and Lana had never been legally adopted, and they were no where near related. It was the simple fact that they clashed a lot and sometimes their tempers got the best of them. The falling out they'd had three years ago was still rather fresh, and this was the first time they'd been together in years without excess violence.

"What's wrong with that?" Alana half yelled. "I don't think there is anything gross about me Dean! If anything I couldn't flirt with you because your ego is so big already you'd probably suffocate us all!"

"What's that mean! That's makes no sense!"

"Boy it's good your cute, brains are obviously not your redeeming quality," Alana snapped and Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Can you two go five minutes without fighting? Jesus just jump each other already and get over it." Sam smirked as Dean and Lana gave him kicked puppy looks and he sat the paper down.

"So about the case, what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"Well he obviously didn't die of natural causes," Alana answers after a moment to get her thoughts back together. Dean nodded in agreement with her and scratched his head before adding his own two since.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean sighed before reaching for the door handle of the impala. "Let's go."

Dean, Sam and Alana all get out of the car and head up to the building together.

"I hate morgues," Lana said as she entered the door Dean held open for her. "Smells of dead blood, chemicals and death. Disgusting."

It wasn't long before the trio made it into room 144 which was marked as Morgue on the door. There's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz and the other one has an older balding guy sitting at it, the morgue technician it would seem.

"Hey," the tech says and Lana moves closer to Dean's side as the guys eyes roam over her body.

For once she wishes she had worn something not within her usual style of black and form-fitting. She has on black leather pants, a long sleeved black shirt and gray jean jacket over that. Around her neck is her old Celtic necklace which she'd been given at birth by her birth parents and another one with a single charm, a 'A' to signify her name.

"Hey buddy, eyes over here," Dean says noticing the way the guy leered at Alana. Instinctively he wraps an arm around the petite girls waist. He almost expected to get slapped for it since the history between them wasn't all that cleared and while Alana did tense for a moment she relaxed soon after.

"Sorry man, didn't realize she was taken," the tech says and Sam clinches his fist to ignore the way the guy says this, like shes a piece of meat or a prize. Dean bits his tongue and the tech looks between the

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students," Dean replies and the morgue tech blinks, looking at the three in suspicious confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor—" Dean began trying to pronounce the Doctor's name and Lana rolls her eyes before taking over.

"Dr. Feiklowicz, excuse him he has problems with his reading even today. Uh didn't the doctor tell you we'd be here today?" she asked, ignoring the snort from Sam and annoyed look from Dean.

"Right, we talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State," Dean said before he continued despite Lana's elbow hitting him sharply between the ribs. "He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said, uh— " Dean choked as he tried to figure a way to turn this around. He really didn't like this guy. "—oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry buddy, I can't," the tech man said trying to conceal a smirk. He'd seen his kind before, they thought they could smooth their way through life with the beautiful prom queen -cause the girl on his arm seemed the type, he'd bet his life she'd been popular and the prom queen in high school- on their arms.

"Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then," Dean says his face twisting up adorably. Or so Lana thought as Dean looks to Sam.

Sam furrows his brown but nods otherwise. "Yeah."

"look, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind, we could really use your help," Lana says giving the tech a small smile.

"look, uh I'd love too help you sweetie but...no." Lana sighs and Dean laughs a little before he turns and mumbles, loud enough that only Sam and Lana heard him.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

Sam hits Dean on the arm at the same time that Lana elbows him in the ribs. He steps in front of Dean and opens his wallet, pulls out some twenties and lays a few of them down on the morgue techs desk. The guy picks up the money and counts it before nodding.

"Follow me," he says and gets up and heads for a set of double doors. Lana follows behind but Dean grabs Sam before following.

"Dude, I earned that money." Sam gives his brother a look.

"You won it in a poker game," Sam says slightly annoyed as they follow after Lana and the tech.

"Yeah." Dean nods clearly not seeing the point. "That's hard work."

"So it's true, what the newspaper said? His daughter found him didn't she? She said his eyes were bleeding." Lana looks at the tech expectantly as Sam and Dean enter the room and walk over to where she stood with the tech guy.

The morgue tech snorts. "It's more than that. They practically liquefied in his sockets." Lana makes a face of disgust as the guy pulls the sheet back to reveal the eyeless face of Steven Shoemaker.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asks.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone at the time." Sam, Dean and Lana exchange glances before Sam turns back to the tech.

"What's the official cause of death?" he asks. The tech shrugs.

"Ah, Doc's not sure," he begins looking from the body to the trio. "He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes and mash; what would cause something like that?" Lana asks as her nose twitches. She hated this part of the job. It wasn't the death that really got to her as much as the smell of rot and dead blood that did.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims, but nothing like this. This is just...a stroke times a hundred."

"Yeah? So you've never seen exploding eyeballs?" Dean asks only for the tech to shake his head.

"It's definitely a first, and as far as I know your eyes just don't turn to soup, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper." The tech sniffs and covers the body back up.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Sighing Lana pulls out Dean's wallet much to the older mans protest and takes out a wad of money and throws it at the tech man.

"Show us," Lana said. "Or I'm gonna let Dean beat it out of you. Believe me, he wants to."

Dean smirks at the tech in a feral manner and the tech gulps and nods stuffing the money into his pocket with the rest.

"Right, uh, this way."

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing," Sam says latter that day as they were leaving the morgue/hospital. Lana snorts.

"Yeah and Dean's the tooth fairy," she jokes with a laugh.

"Hey, don't joke like that," Dean says before looked over at Sam. "But I agree with Alana, not about the tooth fairy thing but uh the unlikeliness of that. How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never," Sam agrees.

"Exactly," Lana says as she opens the door to the passenger side. "Shotgun."

"I hate it when she does that," Sam says rolling his eyes. Dean smirks.

"Well you should have realized she wasn't walking ahead of you for the fun of it." Dean chuckled as he opened the drivers side. "So where too?"

"Let's go talk to the daughter," Sam says as he get in the back.

******††††††††††******

**LOS ANGELES**  
><strong>2005:<strong>

"So I've looked around and found two other girls that have been killed in the same manner," Fred said as she gave Angel the pictures they'd found.

"Someone carved them up real well," Spike said.

"Right, so you think it's all the work of the Tra'hil demon?" Angel asked putting the pictures down.

"No, we've researched and while the lady from yesterday was killed by the demon these two don't match with the other. It almost looks like something else got to them, but Wes and I can't seem to find anything on what can do this kind of damage."

"Great, let me know when you do," he replies as he gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Angel's in one of his moods huh?" Gunn asks. Spike snorts as Fred sighs.

"It is the month that Alana was taken, sure the anniversary already passed but the hurt. Well you should understand Charles." Gunn nodded, his eyes sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know." Gunn shook his head before asking. "So if it's not a Tra-whats-it demon then what's doing this?"

"No idea mate, but uh I'm gonna go look something up somewhere else," Spike says before leaving the room.

"Why do we put up with him again?" Gunn asks and Fred smiles.

"Just let it go Charles."

******††††††††††******

"Fuck!" Lana yells as she takes the crow bar to one of the mirrors. "Dammit Sam, I hate Bloody Mary. What the hell is this bitches problem!"

"Real mature Lani, real mature," Sam mutters as he keeps his eyes on Mary's mirror.

"Don't call me Lani," Lana snaps as she smashes another mirror. "And where the hell is Dean!"

"No Idea," Sam says as he glares at Mary's mirror. "Come on. Come into this one."

Sam and Lana look oddly at their reflections, both of which has now taken a mind of their own. Sam and Alana both start having trouble breathing and trouble standing. Their eyes have a trickle of blood coming out of them, and running down their faces. Both drop their crowbar and Sam grabs at his heart while Lana tries to control her breathing and has a hand over her chest, closer to her throat.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica," Sam's reflection says coldly.

"You're no better. How many innocence have died because of you? If your fault they're all dead, you killed them!" Lana looked up at her reflection as it bashed on her and glared, her eyes bleeding even more as she sank to one knee.

"Fuck...you...bit.." Lana tried to gasp out only for the constriction on her air to become worse.

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." Sam sinks completely to his knees and Lana attempts to grab one of the crowbars. "But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!"

"Murderer!" Lana's reflection screeched just as Lana had grabbed the crowbar but a moment latter Dean's crowbar goes through the mirror and she and Sam gasp out for much needed breath.

"Sam! Sammy, Lana!" Dean practically yells as he kneels down between the blonde and his brother.

"It's Sam," he mutters and Dean smirks as Lana chuckles.

"God, are you okay?" He looks from the blood coming from Sam's eyes to the blood coming from Lana's eyes. Without even realizing it he began to reach over and wipe the blood from Lana's face while Sam rolled his eyes at the two blatant dancing around each other.

"Uh, yeah I'm good," Sam says and Lana nods.

"Come on, come on. Let's get the hell out of here," Dean says as he pulls Sam up and then Lana. He lets Lana wrap one of her arms around his waist as he puts one around her to keep her standing and puts Sam's arm around his neck to keep him from completely collapsing.

"Great, I'm starving," Lana says and Sam chuckles while Dean groans.

"I am not letting you bite me tonight," Dean says and Lana chuckles.

"I was thinking we could just get some from the blood bank," Lana said smirking as they begin to walk out together. Lana stops though as the sound of Mary as she comes out of the frame of the mirror reaches her ears.

"Please don't let that be who I think it is," Lana prays and they turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass before finally standing up. Mary walks towards them glaring and they all fall to the ground and begin to bleed from their eyes once more. After a few seconds Dean reaches to his side and pulls over a mirror and puts it over his knees so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection. She suddenly raises her head as she watches her reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection screams and Lana winces as Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Dean throws down the mirror he held and it shatters.

"Huh, she actually felt bad deep down, who would have thunk it," Lana says bitterly as she rubs her sore eyes gently, blood coming off her cheeks and onto her hands.

"Funny," Deans says before looking over at Sam. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" Sam Chuckles weakly as Lana hits the older Winchester on the back of the head.

"Just what we needed, more bad luck," she muttered before resting her head tiredly on Dean's shoulder.

******††††††††††******

**CHARLIE'S HOUSE:**

"So this is really over?" Charlie asks and Alana nods along with Dean who looks back at her with an unclear emotion in his eyes. Lana wouldn't put it passed him to have he hots for the young girl, she was blonde, with big clear eyes and was pretty and petite yet tall. Just his type, but he hadn't flirted or hit on the eighteen year old so she really wasn't sure. He looked at her like he was seeing someone else, she shrugged whatever it wasn't like she cared. Though truthfully she did.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, if you ever need anything, help, give me a call here." Alana said as she gave her a slip of paper which said Winchester-Angel and had one of her most used cell numbers on it. Charlie takes it with a smile and Dean reaches back and shakes her hand. She gives him a small smile and then gets out of the car. As she's walking up the driveway Sam, who's been quiet up until now, calls her name out the window.

"Charlie." she stops and turns around.

"Your boyfriend's death... you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam says and Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house.

"That's good advice." Dean says as he gently hits Sam on the shoulder.

Dean starts the engine and they drive off as Lana gets in the middle and leans forward, her dark green tank tip riding up her back showing the protective symbol tattooed on her lower back. If someone where to pull her shirt down in the front they would find a devils trap over her heart.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but Deans right. You did good," she said and he turns to look at Lana and smiles before rolling his hazel-blue eyes.

"I'm not 17 Lani, I'm 22." Sam said and she smirked.

"It's Lana, and that's still almost two years younger then me baby boy." Lana laughs as he rolls his eyes and Dean smiles slightly at their antics.

"So where to next?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs.

"Not sure yet," Dean says. "I'll let ya know when I do."


	3. Home is where the heart is

****Title**: Darling Child  
><strong>Author<strong>: **Dark Ariana****  
><strong>Fandom<strong>:** BtVS/Ats**/**Supernatural**  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: **Alana/Dean, To be determined...**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: **Drama/Angst/Romance/Action/Supernatural**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **R**  
><strong>Summary<strong>:** What if Angel had a daughter instead of a son? Alana was kidnapped within her first year, but instead of a hell dimension she was taken too the past. Now she is a Hunter along with her adoptive brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but now the end is here.**  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:** 8, 157  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. ****

****Note: Also the paring is Alana/Dean. Please recognize that while they were raised together and she considers Sam her brother they are by no means related by blood which means I expect no flames from this cause I've given you fair warning.  
><strong>**

****†††††††††****

********Darling Child**  
><strong>Chapter 3: Home is where the heart is.<strong>******

********CHICAGO, ILLANOIS**  
><strong>FOUR YEARS AGO:<strong>  
><strong>****  
>"So College huh?" Lana asked as she sat beside Sam. He was on his laptop, looking over information on Colleges. Sam nodded hesitantly, he'd already fought with his father about his wanting to go away after High School, to go to College.<p>

"Look Sammy, no matter what Dean and Dad think, I think it's a good idea." Sam looked at her surprised.

"Really?" he asks. "I didn't expect that from you. I mean you never brought up wanting to go yourself." Lana snorted.

"Me? Go too College?" She sighed. "That's as likely as Dean wearing pink. Nah, school was never really my thing, but your the smart one so it doesn't surprise me that you want more out of life then Hunting."

"Thanks." Sam shut his laptop. "But what are the chances dad will let me go to Stanford?"

"Not good but dad's just looking out for us. I know it's hard to understand but you'll have to decide weather to follow orders or rebel. He just worries, you two don't have my advantages after all." Sam laughs.

"Well not all of us can be super-girl."

********††††††††††********

********Oasis Plains, Oklahoma **  
><strong>PRESENT DAY (2005):<strong>******

"Okay, next time we have a bug case you can leave me at the hotel," Lana says as she Dean and Sam approach Larry, who is placing boxes into a moving van. Dean chuckles.

"Ah, is Lani scared of bugs?" he teases only to be hit in the arm. He scowls as he rubs the spot while Sam laughs and Lana smirks.

"It's Lana." Dean rolls his eyes and nods at Larry who turns to see the three.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean asks.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone." He shakes their hands and nods.

"For good?"

"Larry nods again. "Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it." Lana notes. "I don't blame you, this place gives me the creeps." Larry chuckles.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but..." He looks over at Matt, who is carrying a box to the garbage. "...somehow, I really don't care. Like you said it gives off the creep vibes."

They share a smile and Sam walks over to Matt, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia. Lana shivers as she leans into Dean's side.

"Eww," she mutters and Dean smirks.

"I just can't get over how a girl whose not even human and drinks blood can be so repulsed by bugs." Lana sent him a hard look, her blue eyes bright in the sunlight.

"I'm still half-human. Besides, Blood taste good, bugs..." She shakes her head. "...not so much." Dean laughs.

"What's this?" Sam asks.

Matt looks at him and then the trash. "I don't know. They kind of weird me out now." They both laugh and Sam nods.

"Yeah, I should hope so. Hey, my sister thanks you."Matt grins.

"Your sister's hot," Matt says and Sam nods. "What I don't get is how she's with your brother if she's your sister?"

"She isn't really my sister, not by blood anyways. She was raised with me and my brother, and between the two of us." Sam looks back at his brother and Lana before turning back to Matt. "She and Dean aren't together but it's only a matter of time. They've been dancing around each other for years now."

"Right." Matt nods in understanding. "So this is goodbye."

"For now, who knows we might run into each other one day."

A few minutes later, Sam joins Dean and Lana by the car. They watch as Larry and Matt, who are now getting along very well, begin to leave.

"I wanna find Dad." Dean looks at Sam and nods, his green eyes light with emotions.

"Yeah, me too."

"I think we all want to find dad." Lana sighs. "Some of us have more then one to find."

"Your still serious about that?" Dean asks. "After nearly four years you still want to find your birth father?"

"Dean, don't start," Sam mutters seeing the look on Lana's face.

"Yes Dean I do, now I'll wait in the car." Dean sighs as she slides out of his arms grip and around to get into the back seat.

"I screwed up didn't I?" Sam nods.

"Oh yeah but you have to understand. She has a right to find her father, and dad knows that. Hell he's the one that told her everything she already knows."

"I know but he's a vampire Sam, not just one of those posers but a real undead sunlight hindered vampire." Dean sighs. "I'm just afraid when she does find him she'll leave."

"She won't and she isn't even looking right now. She's going to find dad before she even thinks about Angel." Sam sighs. "We have to find dad."

"We will Sammy, like Lana said it's all of us who want to find him."

Sam nods. "Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him."

"For what? Wanting more then hunting out of life?" Dean asks.

"Nah, all the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, probably." They sit in silence for a few seconds before the horn beeps and they turn to the car. "Let's hit the road before Lana comes to kick our asses."

"Let's." They get in the car, giving one last wave to Larry and Matt, and drive away.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********††††††††††**  
><strong>****

********SEATLE, WASHINGTON**  
><strong>THREE YEARS AGO:<strong>******

"You're just going to leave!" Dean yelled as he stared at the girl, woman, he'd known since she was a baby.

"I won't be gone forever Dean," Alana defended as she threw some her her weapons into her duffel bag. Her blonde hair was short and barely touched her shoulders.

"Whose to say you'll come back after you find him! He didn't want you Alana, not like we do!" Alana spun around her eyes fiery with anger.

"How dare you! How dare you say something like that!" Alana yelled pushing on the older and taller boys chest but not forcefully enough to cause any damage. She'd had years to perfect her control, if she wanted she could hit just like a human. Act like one to.

"I dare, it's been over twenty years! If he cared don't you think he would have found you by now!"

"You know as well as I do dad says he wouldn't have been looking that long by now. If that guy that left me with him was telling the truth and dad thinks he was then I wasn't born until last year!"

"Well maybe I don't believe in time travel." Lana laughed.

"With everything we see you don't believe in time travel? Well, that's to bad because I do and I believe dad and what mom thought. I love you Dean but I can't find him if I'm weighed down by hunts and you and dad and your drama over Sam!" she said her voicing getting louder and louder as she spoke.

"Like a brother?" he asked quietly and Lana turned back towards him from packing her bag.

"Not even a little," she whispered back and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Then why are you leaving! Angel is a vampire, you think you'll find him and magically become a big whacky family! He's a monster, we hunt his kind!" Dean yelled and Lana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What about me? Am I a monster Dean?" Lana asked before moving to the door and opening it.

"Maybe we'll see each other again, but right now I have to leave before I do or say something I'll regret latter." Dean watched with pained eyes as the blonde left, slamming the door behind her.

"No Lana, you aren't a monster," Dean whispered. "I love you too."

********†††††††††********

********SPRINGFEILD, ILLANOISE**  
><strong>PRESENT DAY (TWO WEEKS LATTER 2005):<strong>******

_A pretty blonde woman, standing at her window banging against it. She's screaming, but he can't hear a sound of it. _

"_Sam!" he turns to his left only to see another blonde but this one he knew. She was dressed in a long black dress and had blue eyes. Alana. _

"_You have to be there, to save her." she nodded at the blonde at the window. "Go home Sam. Go Home..."_

"Sam? You okay man?" Alana asked as she sat on the edge of his bed shaking his shoulder. She was dressed in a blue tank top and matching underwear. Her long hair was held back in a single french braid.

"Lani?" Lana rolled her eyes and sighed, she hated that nickname and it was Sam who had given it to her as a toddler. It seemed Alana and Lana were simply to hard for a three year old Sam to say. Dean would never let her live it down.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes before nodding. He noticed Dean was sleeping in the next bed and it looked like Lana hadn't went to bed yet. Looking next to him at the clock and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah I'm good, just a dream," Sam said. "It's almost three, why are you still up?"

"Dean snores and I was looking up some stuff."

"You're still looking for Angel huh?" She sighed and nodded.

"It's harder to find him then I thought. I had a lead that he was in California but people whose met him are either to scared or to stupid to remember anything about where he is," she said and shook her head.

"It's like looking for a vampire in haystack..." She blinked. "Okay let's pretend I didn't say that."

Sam chuckled softly. "You know what Dean said..." Lana held up her hand to stop him.

"I know Dean didn't mean exactly what he said. He's...I understand and I forgave him before we even left Olkaholma. Sometimes he just makes me so mad!"

"You love him." Lana looked at Sam and sighed.

"You know that fight we had after you went to College and I left dad and Dean to hunt on my own. To find my birth father?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Has Dean ever told you what the fight was about?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not really."

"He was convinced that me trying to find my father was a bad idea, that he'd never tried to find me so obviously he'd never wanted me. I told him I loved him then, and he asked me...well it doesn't matter. I don't know what he feels for me but it doesn't matter." She sighed. "Before I left he said something bout how my father was a vampire, a monster, that he was what we hunted. I asked him if I was a monster as well and then I left."

"Lana, Dean's an ass, but he'd never mean it like that. He says things when angry that he doesn't mean." Lana nodded.

"I know, we both do and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed but it's in the past. Who knows, it's been almost three months now, and we haven't killed each other so that's a good thing." She laughed and Sam smiled.

"You should get some sleep, we both should," Sam said and she nodded.

"Agreed. Goodnight Sammy," Lana said as she kissed his forehead and stood going over to her side of Dean's bed and laying down beside the other Winchester. She smiled at Sam whom she layed facing and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep she smiled feeling warm arms around her waist as Dean rolled over to face her. This time she wouldn't slap him when they woke the next morning.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********X-X********

********The next morning:********

Dean was the first to wake up that morning and had smiled slightly surprised to find Lana sleeping beside him, her head resting on his chest like he was a pillow. He simply layed there, staring at the ceiling and thinking of how things between him and Alana had gotten so bad before. Part of him wanted to blame Alana's birth father, but he also knew the full story and knew it had not been the vampire with a souls fault someone had stolen Lana at birth.

He's made so many mistakes concerning her and it all came back to his fear of her finding her birth family and leaving him. He didn't know if she'd still want to be around them, but John, Bobby and Sam all seemed to think his fears were stupid. That she wouldn't trade one family for another.

"Hmm, morning," Lana muttered as she woke up moments latter. Dean's green eyes flickered to meet blue and he gulped.

"Please don't slap me," he said and Lana smiled laughing as she sat up, leaning on her elbow.

"Now why would I do that Dean-o," she said teasingly, winking before she got out of the bed and bent down to get a pair of jeans out of her bag, giving Dean a good view of her blue panty clad butt.

"I'm gonna go pick up breakf-" She stopped as she saw the clock. "- make that lunch."

She slid on a pair of her sneakers and tied them before grabbing Dean's jacket and leaving. He sighed, his head hitting the headboard as he fell back against the bed.

"Shit!" he swore rubbing his head.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********X-X********

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey!" Dean called as he looked over at Sam a hour latter and Sam looked up from his drawing. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

Sam looked back the tree he'd drawn and shook his head. "No. I'm listening. Keep going."

Dean sighed and stood up. "And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times. He waves his hand in front of Sam's face. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait. I've seen this." Dean looks at Sam with a furrowed brow, confusion written all over his face.

Seen what, Sammy?" Lana asked as she entered the room, shutting it behind her, a brown paper bag of groceries in her arms. Sam gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag as Lana places her bag on the table Dean had been sitting at and walks over to stand next to Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks as Sam finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby and he holds the picture up over it as he compares the tree in the photo to his drawing.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next," Sam says and he hears the words dream Lana had said the night before in his mind; _"Go home Sam. Go Home..." _

"Where?"

"Back home –- back to Kansas." Lana's eyes widen and she looks up at Dean who is also shocked and a bit angered at the suggestion.

"Okay, that's random. Where'd that come from?" he asks and Sam shows the photo to Dean.

"All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?" Dean and Lana nod, though Lana doesn't remember the tree as well as Dean does she still recognizes it. "The house where Mom died? "

Dean and Lana both flinch but nod. "Yeah," Dean answered.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dean asks.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound more then a little crazy but….the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger."

"Sammy?" Lana questions softly but before she can say more Dean speaks up.

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh…it's just, um….look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam says and starts to walk away, and Dean follows him. Lana watches them before going over to the bag and taking some bottles of water, a box of Twinkies and other snack cakes along with two bags of take out food from the local fast food joint.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

Sam nods. "Yeah." Lana bites her lip as she walked over to the mini-fridge and pulls out a blood-bag and mug which she usually kept encase they got their blood from a blood bank instead of Dean or Sam donating theirs to her.

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all." Dean snorts.

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do!" Dean exclaims. Lana slits the bag with her silver knife and once the blood is drained tosses the bag and places the blood in the microwave for ten seconds at a time.

"Sam," she says as she turns around. "You want us to pack up and head to...we need a little more then just trust." Sam sighs and then nods.

"I have these nightmares," he began and Dean nods.

"I've noticed." He waits and Sam continues.

"And sometimes….they come true." Lana and Dean both look at Sam stunned.

"Come again?"

"Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for days before it happened."

"That's what bloody Mary meant," Lana says as the microwave dings and Sam nods.

Dean shakes his head. "Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

He sits down on the bed and blinks away his shock and disbelief. Sam sighs and Lana comes to sit next to Dean, placing her blood on the nightstand beside her.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam says conviction in his voice.

"I don't know," Dean says quietly and Lana sighs. Sam sits down across from them and asks, slightly confused.

"What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" He stands up and begins pacing.

"Dean," Lana says her eyes asking if he was okay and Dean nods.

"I'm fine Alana." He chuckles bitterly. "Sam, I mean really, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…." Tears appear in Lana's eyes as Deans shine as if he is fighting the need to tear up.

"When what?" Sam asks.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean admits sadly.

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure," Sam says softly and Lana sighs.

"He's right Dean, we have to make sure. No one else should die there, no one ever should have to begin with," Lana says as she blinks away tears.

Dean looks at his brother and Lana and then nods. "I know we do."  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********††††††††††********

********LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**  
><strong>2005:<strong>******

"Ellen, thanks for showin'" Spike said nodding at the older woman with long brown hair and brown/green eyes. The woman was dressed casually but the biggest difference between her and normal woman her age was the shotgun she had in one hand and knife she had strapped to her left forearm.

"Spike, who's this?" Angel asked and Spike turned and smirked.

"This here is the only human whose ever come close to staking my arse," Spike said and grinned at the calm woman who stood in the Hyperion's lobby.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ellen," Ellen said nodding at the other vampire. If she hadn't been looking for the signs she'd seen in others at the Roadhouse – though not many since most true vampire didn't want to be caught up in a place with Hunter's were regulars at – she'd have never realized he was a vampire.

"She's a Hunter, well she was anyways. I thought those killins' looked like something out of her neck of the woods and called her up. She thinks we got a spirit on our hands."

"A spirit, so we just exorcise it," Fred said questioning and Angel nodded but Ellen laughed.

"Oh honey, you can't exorcise a vengeful spirit, so to say. Ya got to salt and burn the bones. Now I guess you could exorcise a spirit that's just hanging around but all spirits one way or another becomes a vengeful spirits one day. It may take them a thousand years but sooner or latter it happens."

"I was...unaware of this fact. Where did you learn that?" Wesley asks, genuinely curious.

"My husband, he was a Hunter before he died. He taught me everything I know. The fact is it's common knowledge among Hunters, just have to have the right books. You were a watcher before, right?" Ellen asked and Wesley nodded.

"Well then there ya go. The Watchers council doesn't care about a lot of the supernatural world. Jus' the vampires and demons that portray to a Slayer. But what they don't realize or care to realize is the whole other faction of demons and nasty things out there that need taking care of. That's what we do, take care of the things the Slayer isn't taught to search for."

"How do you know about the Watcher's council?" Angel asks.

"I had a sister once, she was a Potential. She died a Hunter though, it's how I met my husband. But that's in the past I'm here to help you take care of your spirit problem."

"Right," Angel said but a nagging thought kept up and finally he asked. "I uh, do you know anyone by the name of Mary? It's just you remind me of her a little." Ellen looked at the darker vampire shocked.

"What's your name?"

"Angel," Angel replied and Ellen nodded.

"Yeah I knew Mary. Mary Campbell right?"

"Yeah, I saved her from a demon she was fighting. She was Hunter she said. I didn't really understand it then, I thought she was a Slayer." Ellen laughed.

"I only met Mary once, she died twenty-two years ago. A nursery fire..." Ellen stopped. "I shouldn't..."

"What is it?" Angel asked. Spike looked between them with a raised eyebrow and Ellen took out a wallet. Inside were pictures. She handed it to him and pointed to one with two girls, teenagers it seemed. Both were blonde but one had dark eyes while the other had bright blue eyes. Angel's breath caught as he saw the Celtic necklace around the blued eyed girls neck.

"Alana?" he whispered and Ellen nodded.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you but whoever took her brought her to Mary and her husband. Told them she wasn't born until years into the future and Mary took her in. She couldn't take her back to you in 1982, she hadn't been born yet. That was taken two years ago when she was twenty-three I think, she may have been twenty-two. The other is my girl, Jo."

"Where is she?" Angel asked. "Does she know about me?"

"She knows John isn't her real father and Mary isn't her mother. She knows about you I think, she's a Hunter so I don't know where she is now. Hunter's don't exactly have a home address." Angel sighed.

"Can...can I keep this?" Ellen nodded and Angel removed the picture.

"She looks like Darla," Angel said. "but she looks different too."

"I take it that's her mom's name? I'll keep an ear to the ground, if I find her or something I'll let you know. Lana is a good girl though, saves a lot of people, a good Hunter." Angel smiled, after nearly five years he knew his daughter was alive and healthy, probably happy. While he didn't know if he liked her fighting the supernatural or not he was just happy she wasn't dead, and proud of her.

"Please, that would be helpful."

"So this spirit, where's it been killing?" Ellen asked, changing the subject.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********††††††††††********

********LAWRENCE, KANSAS**  
><strong>2005:<strong>******

Hours latter Dean pulled the car up outside the old Winchester home. It looked almost just as he'd remembered it but he could tell where the house had been rebuilt on the second level. As he stared at it, he remembered the night of the fire. He'd never seen his dad act so lost and frantic before as he'd handed Sam off to him and made Lana who was barely two grab onto Dean and follow him out of the house.

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asks from his side and Dean looks at him and back to the house.

"Let me get back to you on that," he says and they get out of the car and walk up to the front door.

"It's weird," Lana whispers as she takes Dean's hand into her smaller one. "being back here."

"I know," Dean says after knocking on the front door. It's short wait until a blonde woman, mid twenties, early thirties answers the door. Sam stares in shock upon recognizing her from his dream but shakes it off.

"Yes?" she asks taking in the appearance of the two men and young woman in front of her.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—" Lana elbows him in the ribs and he looks at her in confusion as Sam takes over.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean and uh, Alana Angel, our adopted sister of sorts. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

She looks between the three and smiles remembering the pictures she'd found the night before.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night," she says.

"You did?" Dean asks shocked and she nods.

"Come on in," she says moving aside and as they enter she shuts the door. "By the way I'm Jenny."

"It's nice to meet you Jenny," Lana says as the four of them enter the kitchen. A little girl, probably around eight or nine is at the table doing homework. A little boy no older then four or five, is jumping up and down in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" Lana smiles at the boy and waves and Dean and Sam cracks a small smile as Jenny laughs.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to Ritchie before walking back to the kitchen. "But, hey, at least he won't get dirty."

She walks over to the girl and points to the three. "Sari, this is Alana, Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Please, you can call me Lana. Everyone does." Jenny nods and Sari smiles shyly.

"Hi."

"Hey, Sari," Sam says as Dean and Lana smile and wave.

"So, you just moved in?" Lana asks. "The place looks good. I wasn't very old when we left but I have some memories from then."

"Yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here, or….?" Dean asked, clearly fishing for information though Jenny didn't seem to notice.

"No. I just, uh…needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asks.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiles weakly and Lana looks at the ground to force a retort and tears back. "But this place has its issues."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, as if she'd never hit a sore spot at all. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

Dean nodded, his heart practically in his throat as he asked. "Oh, that's too bad. What else?"

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She pauses looking at the ground before back up at the trio. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No, it's fine," Lana said smiling. "This house is pretty old now."

"She's right. Uh, have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asks.

Jenny blinked before chuckling slightly in realization. "It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari asks and Jenny kneels down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

Lana looked at Sam and Dean before coming closer to Sari.

"What, Sari?" Sam asks.

"It's okay, you can tell us," Lana says smiling. Sari smiles back and nods.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny looks to the trio expectantly. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not," Sam says after a moment.

Jenny sighs as she straightens up. "She had a nightmare the other night."

Sari shakes her head. "I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire." Lana, Sam and Dean look at the girl shocked, almost as if they'd seen a ghost.

********X-X********

********MISSOURI MOSELEY'S HOUSE:********

After leaving the garage their father had worked at they headed to Missouri's house, which wasn't that far from the Winchester home surprisingly. They had been waiting in the next room when they see Missouri, a plump black woman with a kind disposition, escorting a man out of the house while Dean, Lana and Sam all sit on the couch and.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," she says with a smile and the man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him, a grime look on her face.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

Dean snorts. "Why didn't you tell him?" he asks and Missouri raises an eyebrow.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." Lana smiles amused as the boys stare at her. "Well? Sam, Alana,and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day."

She leaves the room and they exchange a confused look, shrug and follow her into the next room.

"Well, lemme look at ya." She laughs. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. Alana, as beautiful as your mom." She points a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too. "

Lana laughs as Dean glares at her and Sam smirks. "Sam." She grabs his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend." They all look at her shocked but she dismisses it and continues. "And your father –- he's missin'?" Missouri looks over at Alana and pats the girls shoulder.

"Lana dear, don't worry so much. You'll get premature wrinkles. Your closer to your birth father then you think, California is a good place, around San Francisco, LA is where I'd start."

"How'd you know all that?" Lana and Sam asks almost at the same time and Missouri chuckles.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asks and Missouri looks at him almost offended.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean asks, confused.

"Don't be so rude," Lana whispers harshly, digging her elbow into his side.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." Sam smirks at Dean and they sit down, Lana in-between Sam and Dean. Missouri snaps at Dean not a second latter.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything," Dean says shocked and confused.

"But you were thinkin' about it." Dean raises his eyebrows as Sam and Lana let out short laughs at his expense.

"Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Lana asks and Dean continues not even giving Missouri time to answer.

"Do you know about what killed our mom?" he asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing," she admitted.

"And could you?"

"I…." She shakes her head as she trails off.

"What was it?" Sam asks and Missouri sighs.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil," she says softly.

"Could it be back?" Lana asks. Missouri raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

"I suppose, what brings this up?" She looks the three over and nods. " I see. So…you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely."

Missouri shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"What?" Lana asks.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting."

"Great," Lana says sarcastically as she takes Dean's hand into hers and though it goes unnoticed by Sam, Missouri notices and smiles. She can tell how the two feel about each other.

"That's a comforting thought," Dean says in a similar manner, squeezing her hand in comfort.  
><strong><strong><strong><br>******

********††††††††††********

********LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA:********

"So that's it? It's over?" Fred asked after they had all come back from the hunt as Ellen had referred to it as.

Ellen nodded. "That's it. The spirit's gone and the killings will stop."

"So, where do they go?" Gunn questioned. Ellen took a breathe and then shook her head.

"The truth is son, we don't know what happens to them after we salt and burn their bones. Our job is to get rid of the son of a bitches not play doctor. Some think they just...disappear, that they're dead, again. Some think they move on to wherever they should have gone, but it's all just assumptions."

"So it's like the ultimate death?" Fred says sort of sad. "Sort of feel bad for them." Ellen chuckles.

"Don't, it just makes it more difficult in the end." She turns to Spike and holds out her hand. "It was nice to see ya again Spike, and this time with a soul. I always knew you were different for a vampire – never seen one so human before you."

"Thanks Ellen, it was nice to see you too I s'pose," Spike returns and nods.

"Uh, you know how to contact us if you ever need anything and if you hear from Alana?" Angel asks and Ellen nods.

"Course, I can't promise ya she'll want to come see you right away. I heard recently that her and the boys were in Toledo, but they'd moved on since then I'm sure."

"What were they doin' there?" Spike asks and Ellen laughs.

"Taking care of Bloody Mary." Everyone looks at her surprised. "It's not like the myths say. Bloody Mary can be anyone whose name was Mary and is murdered in front of a mirror. After that their spirit is tied to the mirror and whoever says her name three times in front of it and has a secret that involves someones death she comes and scratches your eyes out. Dangerous job, but I'd expect nothing more from John's kids."

"Dangerous?" Angel asks. "How?"

"Well, because of her M.O of course," Ellen says looking at them oddly.

"You said she only targeted those who cause someones death though," Wesley said. "Why would she target Alana and her brothers?"

"Brother, everyone whose met Alana and Dean know those two have been dancing around each other for years. I've never met Dean before but I've heard about him from Alana." She shakes her head. "Anyways, being a Hunter isn't some superhero gig. We don't swoop in and save everyone, hell sometimes we end up getting those around us killed or even having to kill to get our jobs done. There are no innocent Hunters, we've all got blood on our hands and that just don't wash off."

"Oh," Wesley muttered as Angel sighed. He had never wanted this life for Alana but because of Holtz she had it and from What Ellen said she wasn't as innocent as he'd hope but then who was innocent these days?

"Anyways I've gotta get back home before Jo begins to worry." Ellen grabs her bag up and goes to leave. "I'll keep you updated on what I hear through the Hunter's grapevine."

********††††††††††********

********LAWRENCE, KANSAS:********

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yells through the house as he tries to find his brother. Lana is beside him, a shotgun in hand, her other gripping her midsection where a knife sliced her stomach and limping on her left leg which was bandaged badly at the thigh where a knife had entered earlier that day.

"Sammy!" she called and they rounded a corner and finds Sam pinned to the wall. Lana looked towards a flaming figure and raises her gun just as Dean does.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam cries out and Lana looks back at him, Dean never takes his eyes off the figure.

"What, why?" Dean demands.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Suddenly, the fire vanishes and standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she had been the night she died. Dean's expression softens and Lana drops her gun in shock as Dean lowers his gun slowly.

"Mom?" they mutter and Mary smiles at her older two before she steps closer to them.

"Dean, Lana. I'm so proud of you two." Tears form in their eyes and Mary walks away from them and goes to Sam. Dean watches her, never taking his eyes off her as Lana leans into his side, tears running down her face. Mary may not be her real mother but she was the only one she vaguely remembers.

"Sam," Mary begins and Sam smiles weakly, crying. His mother's smile fades. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looks at him sadly, but says nothing, almost as if she is unable to say anything. She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling, a look of determination on her face. She was angry, she'd had to watch helplessly before as this thing injured her daughter, almost killed her youngest and attacked her oldest.

"You get out of my house," she begins her voice like steel. "And let go of my son." Once again, she bursts into flames yet you can still tell it's Mary inside them. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire engulfs the ceiling and disappears completely. The force holding Sam to the wall is released and he walks over to Dean, and the two of them look at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over."

"Good," Lana begins. "I think I need my stitches looked at. I think I pulled them..." The boys look at the blonde and Dean rolls his eyes before handing his gun to Sam and sweeping Lana off her feet.

"Let's go," Dean says and then smiles at the annoyed Lana in his arms bridle style. "I think getting some blood into you might speed up your heeling."

"Good idea," Sam says and they leave.

********X-X ********

********MISSOURI'S HOUSE**  
><strong>THE NEXT MORNING:<strong>******

The next morning after seeing the boys and Lana off Missouri came back home, shaking her head as she enters and places her keys on the table.

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." It almost seems like she's talking to herself until she turns and looks over at a hunched figure sitting on the couch. John Winchester.

"Mary's spirit –" John almost chokes on those words. "-do you really think she saved the boys and Lana?"

Missouri nods. "I do."

John nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger. He's slightly upset he didn't get to see his Mary one last time but glad she had saved their children. Alana, he'd heard from Missouri she'd been injured the day before, and he'd almost abandoned his mission just to see them, to make sure she was alive and well but he also knew how fast she healed.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

John looks at Missouri tearfully. "I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." They share a look and Missouri sighs.

"Do you want to know about them, how they're doin'?" she asks and he smiles.

"That'd be nice. Dean and Lana haven't murdered each other yet?" Missouri chuckled.

"Those two," she began shaking her head. "I haven't seen or sensed a love connection like that since you and Mary – and I'd never met Mary, that was just from residue from before the fire." John chuckled.

"I guess it's a good thing we never legally adopted her then," he mutters and smiles. Maybe one day when this was all over Dean and Alana would pull their heads out of their asses and settle down, have a family of there own that didn't end with tragedy.


	4. Asylum Part I

****Title**: Darling Child  
><strong>Author<strong>: **Dark Ariana****  
><strong>Fandom<strong>:** BtVS/Ats**/**Supernatural**  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: **Alana/Dean, To be determined...**  
><strong>Genre<strong>: **Drama/Angst/Romance/Action/Supernatural**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: **R**  
><strong>Summary<strong>:** What if Angel had a daughter instead of a son? Alana was kidnapped within her first year, but instead of a hell dimension she was taken too the past. Now she is a Hunter along with her adoptive brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, but now the end is here.**  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:** 4, 367  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. ****

****Note: Also the paring is Alana/Dean. Please recognize that while they were raised together and she considers Sam her brother they are by no means related by blood which means I expect no flames from this cause I've given you fair warning.  
><strong>**

****††††††††****

******Darling Child**  
><strong>Chapter 4: Asylum Part I<strong>****

******ROCKFORD, ILLANOIS**  
><strong>2005:<strong>****

"_No, but it'll hurt like hell," Sam said as he fired the shotgun, the blast propelling Dean through into the hidden room. _

_Lana's eyes widened and shot forward, in her momentary worry and shock she didn't move fast enough and Sam was able to move himself and hit her with the gun across the face. She fell back gasping at the pain that tingled through her face, and lip. She may be super-girl when it came to some things but she could still get hurt and feel pain it just took a well aimed hit and enough force to do it. Sam was one of the few who knew all her weak points. _

"_Sweet Alana, a good little solider just like Dean but you don't follow as well as you lead," Sam said as he moved towards her retreating form. Dean groaned and sat up, narrowing his eyes at Sam who leveled the shot gun with Lana's shocked blue eyes. _

"_It might not kill you but a shotgun blast to the face – rock salt or not – isn't gonna feel good even to a Damphire." _

_"Sammy!" Dean growled out. "Leave Lana alone, it's me your pissed at!"_

"Really?" Sam asked. "Maybe killing her will be just the means to hurt you then."

"LANA!" Dean shot up in bed, his green eyes wide as he looked beside him to see the blonde locks he knew belonged to Lana. She was on her stomach, her face peaceful and snuggled into her pillow. He rubbed his forehead as he looked at Lana, his eyes a light green in his worry.

He had never been one for nightmares before but the last hunt they'd been on, just the day before was getting to him. Sammy attacking him because of Ellicot was one thing but Lana. He'd never wanted to hurt his brother more then he had in that moment. The look of terror and pain on her face as she'd stared at Sam had been enough to make Dean want to kill his brother. The thought of loosing Lana or Sam though made his heart ache like nothing before, the thought of loosing Lana like that to his own brother was worse.

"It was just a nightmare," Dean whispered as he laid back.

"Mmm, Dean you alright?" Dean looked to his side and smiled slightly, taking in the light blue eyes which were blurry with sleep.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream," he said. "Go back to sleep Lani." Lana smiled her eyes having already closed and she moved closer to Dean, her head resting against his chest and drifted back to sleep. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, content where he was.

******X-X******

"Dean," Sam mutters as he wakes slowly to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Lana, Dean." He looks over at the two and rolls his eyes at their intimate position. The phone continues to ring and he sighs, grabbing Dean's phone off the end table and looks at the number for a fleeting second before he answers it.

"Hello."

"Son," comes the low reply and his eyes widen as he sits up straight in bed.

"Dad?"

"Hello Sammy."

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine."

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

"Sammy, I'm all right. What about you, Alana and Dean?" Sam blinks and runs a hand through his hair as Dean begins to wake up.

"We're fine, Lana and Dean haven't even killed each other yet. At this rate I expect them to kiss and make up before the years over." Sam chuckled before turning serious. "Dad, where are you?"

"Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?" Sam asks, his brow furrowed in confusion and annoyance. Dean sits up, Lana following his example as she begins to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Is that Dad?" Deans asks, his eyes wide in amazement. Lana's head snaps up and she lets out a gasp.

"Dad?" she whispers but Sam ignores them.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this."

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."

"A demon? You know for sure?" Sam asks.

"A demon? What's he saying?"

"Sam!" Lana exclaims.

"I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that."

"You know where it is?" Sam demands and John sighs over the phone, though only Sam hears this. Dean and Lana both watch as the conversation continues until finally Dean takes the phone from Sam who seems upset. Alana sighs, and leans close to Dean as if to listen in to the conversation which she can hear. She sighs, same ol' dad, still giving orders.  
><strong><strong><br>****

******††††††††††******

******LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**  
><strong>A WEEK LATTER:<strong>****

"Angel, you'll never believe it," Fred said as she stopped going through the mail, her eyes locked intently on one of the envelopes which seemed to have a coffee stain ring on it. Angel looked up from his book and stood. Placing his book down he walked over to the brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"Believe what?" he asked. Fred held out the letter and Angel looked at her and then took it. The moment he red the return address his throat closed up.

Alana Angel. That was all it said, there was no address of return just her name and then his and the Hyperion's address.

"Angel?" Fred asks, getting worried as a minute passed without the souled vampire moving once. "You okay?" Angel blinked and looked at the small Texan before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and..." He didn't finish the sentence as he retreated to his room and Fred sighed but let a small smile flicker across her face. Alana was alive, she was healthy and obviously knew where Angel was. It could only mean that before long she'd come home, maybe for good, maybe not but at least she could visit. From what Ellen had told them Alana was not the five year old they'd expect but a woman, almost twenty-four years old now.

******X-X******

For the fifth time he read and reread the letter. It didn't have greeting, it just began and was two pages long. The handwriting was delicate and could have been something a person from a century ago would have written like. He'd always believed handwriting told you a lot about a person and he could easily see his daughter was an independent woman, someone who had a mind of her own and wasn't afraid of the harsher side of life.

He grinned and forcing back tears at the fact he'd missed over twenty years of his daughters life he began to read the letter again.

_You're probably wondering who'd be writing you, who would have the resources or ability to find you? I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense am I? So I could be blunt, and honest or I could ease you into the truth, but if you're anything like me you don't like being messed around with. _

_So here it goes. Around four to five years ago you lost someone, a daughter. A man took her and I'm not sure if you've been looking for her but I hope you have been. Her name is Alana Catriona Angel and I'm that girl. You're probably not sure weather or not to believe me, if this is fake or not but I swear it's all true. That man some how ended up in the past. 20 some years, and left me with a family he'd heard of. I can't tell you who or where, I don't want you to come and find me. _

_It's nothing against you father, but my life, it's not exactly what you'd call safe and quiet. My family and I, it's difficult to explain but the family business, it's not for everyone or the faint of heart. We can't trust everyone, my brothers, well brother - I've never been able to think of Dean as a brother – they don't like that I'm making contact with you at all. _

_They'll come around and maybe then we can work things out. Don't worry so much, I plan to keep writing you. Some piece of mind I guess. You can't write me I'm afraid, my job, it keeps me on the road almost constantly. We get breaks sometimes but I don't have an address._

_Before I have to go I'd like to let you know I know everything about you and your condition. My family, the ones who took me me in, they know to, they're good people I just want you to know that I don't care what you are, we're more alike then you know. _

_I've gotta go now father, one day we can meet in person. Promise._

_Love, _

_Alana Catriona Angel._

******††††††††††******

******CRYSTAL LAKE, MICHIGAN**  
><strong>OCTOBER 2005 (MONTH LATTER).<strong>****

Does anyone else think this is a bad idea?" Lana asks as they walk around the lake. It was freakishly like the one from the movie, this small camp where people kept going missing. Dean chuckles as Sam smiles, his eyes clearly amused.

"Don't tell me your afraid of this place?" Dean asked and Lana slapped his arm annoyed.

"Crystal Lake Dean, you saw the movie too. I vowed never to set foot in a place called Crystal Lake." Sam burst into laughter as Dean tried to keep his laughter inside.

"Lana, your afraid of bugs and wendigos," Sam said with a smirk.

"Do you blame me, bugs are nasty and wendigos are creepy!" Lana defended and then turned as a sound reached her ears. "Guys did you hear that?"

Dean and Sam share a look and then shake their head. Lana lifted her gun and flashlight and looks around in the direction. As the light hit a spot something flashed away and she groaned.

"I hate this," she said and turned back around to the brothers. "Something is definitely out there."

"Lana!" Sam gasped as he raised his gun and Lana spun around only to see a large black thing hit coming at her. She gasped and duck just as Sam fired shots It hit and the figure dissolves and she shoots back up.

"It's a spirit!" Dean exclaims as he lifts his shotgun up.

"Not technically," Sam says. "They're like spirits but instead of salt rounds it takes silver. They take humans ever two summers and feast on them before hibernation. No one can decided on what to call them, ancient lore thought of them as vampires, others as werewolves." Sam looks at his brother.

"Of course we know what they really are. Chimera's." Lana groans and then looks back at Sam.

"Don't Chimera's have the ability to mimic shapes, forms?" Lana asks.

"Yeah, based on peoples thoughts and fears..." Sam's eyes got big and Dean pointed to a spot in the woods.

"Well, that would explain Jason fucking Voorhees," Dean snaps and Lana moves back towards Dean. "I blame this completely on you Alana!"

"Me, why's this my fault?" Alana asked, offended.

"Guys, fight latter," Sam said. "Right now we should probably regroup."

******X-X******

"So that's it," Lana said. "Chimera's dead and we can get out of this town, right?"

"Don't tell me your still scared? We've already nailed your fear to an early grave, what's to be afraid of?" Dean asks as he sits beside Lana on the hood of the impala.

"I just don't like this place, it gives me the creeps." Dean nods.

"Hows your arm?" he asked and Lana pulled back the sleeve to show a shallow and healing cut.

"Almost healed, thank god for super healing." Lana looks at Dean. "How about you?"

"Still have stitches but we can't all be super girl."

"Sorry, if I had acted sooner..." Dean shook his head.

"Nah, still would have happened. Don't sweat it Lani, we're hunters, injuries are part of the job description," he says and Lana chuckles.

"Hey, you two ready to hit the road?" Sam asks as he walks out.

"Sure," Lana said and then plucked the keys expertly from Dean hands. "My turn to drive baby."

"Hey!" Dean exclaims but doesn't try and stop her from getting in the drivers seat. "Bitch."

"Jerk!" Lana calls back and Sam pouts slightly.

"Assholes..." he says not wanting to be left out. Lana sticks her head out the window to look at him as Dean turns to his brother.

"Dude," Dean begins. "Is that the best you could come up with."

"Weak Sammy, weak!" Lana says and Sam sighs and gets in the back, already knowing Dean would take the front seat.  
><strong><strong><br>****

******††††††††††******

******ROCHESTER, MINNESOTA,******

******November 2005:******

"Rawhead's are pains in my ass," Lana mutters as she places her favorite knife into the hostler on her left forearm, and an extra one in her right boot. Dean chuckles as he pulls out three tasers, and hands one to Lana and another to Sam.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asks as he looks from the taser. At first glance it looks like a normal taser, none lethal but knowing Dean he knew he couldn't trust the appearance of things. Dean looks at his brother and smirks lightly.

"A hundred thousand volts," he replies and Lana whistles. Not even she could walk away from that, at least not in good health.

"Damn," Sam says and Dean grins."Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Yeah, well, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy," he said shrugging. "And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

"Aye aye captain," Lana says with a smile. She hadn't gotten along with Dean like this in years and she was happy that they were able to stand each other in the same room without murder again. She would never admit it out loud but she had missed Dean the most after she had left to find her birth father and hunt on her own.

Dean, Sam and Lana headed for the warehouse like building and headed down the stairs with guns and flashlights drawn.

"Dean, I don't like this," Lana says as she notices the small pool of water in under them. Dean stopped and looked back at her and smiled reassuringly.

"It's all be fine," Dean said and Sam nodded at Lana, who sighed and nodded. Hearing a noise, they look at each other for a moment before moving toward a cupboard.

"On three," Dean whispers. "One. Two. Three."

Dean swings open the door but instead of the rawhead they see a young boy and girl crouched inside, covering their ears. Lana looks at the boys and then back at the preteens inside.

"Shh, don't worry we're here to help," Lana whispers placing a finger to her mouth as she spoke.

"Is it still here?" Sam asks and the children nod.

Dean looks around and then back at the two kids. "Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." They move towards the stairs quickly and Dean nods. "Alright, Sam take them up, go!"

Sam starts to take the children upstairs, but a hand grabs his legs, knocking him back down. The children scream and run to the top of the stairs as Lana moves quickly and kicks the rawhead in the head, and away from Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yells and pulls out the taser and shoots only to miss. "Shit!"

"Sam, get 'em outta here!" Lana yells as she pulls her taser and fires only to miss by a fraction of an inch. "Dammit!"

Sam throws his taser to Dean before speaking. "Here take this!"

He then runs up the stairs and moves the children out of sight.

Dean and Lana both move around the basement on high alert, shining their torch into corners, looking for the rawhead. Lana gasps as the ragged, hairy creature leaps up and shoves her into one of the walls hard before turning and shoving Dean backwards.

Dean curses mentally as he loses his weapons and flashlight as he falls. He glances around, scrambles across puddles of water to grab the taser just as Lana attacks the creature with her knife only to be swatted away a few second letter, the knife now sticking out of the rawhead seemingly having done nothing but make it angry.

He glares at the creature as Lana hits the ground, winded from the blow and releases the taser toward the creature as it moves toward him, electrocuting him. Lana stands quickly and gasps as electricity moves from the creature through the water on the ground to Dean.

"Dean!" Lana yells before screaming as she sees him and the rawhead shake and twitch. The creature falls, dead, and Dean stops moving. Lana moves forward, not caring if the water is still electrified or not and collapses next to Dean's prone body. Just as she is checking for a pulse Sam runs down the stairs and sees them in the corner, Dean unmoving.

"Dean!" he yells and runs over and falls to his other side, slapping his face lightly to get him to wake up. Lana forces tears back and looks at Sam.

"He...he has a pulse, but it's slow. Too slow," she says and Sam looks at her wide eyed.

"Lana go call an ambulance," he says and lifts Dean off her. Lana stares at the two brothers terrified and Sam looks back at her his hazel-blue eyes more green/hazel then blue for once.

"Go!" Lana stands and with all the speed she can muster she runs towards the stairs and then up them. It only takes her a second to dial the number but it takes a horrifying eleven minutes for the ambulance to arrive and Dean to be carried away.  
><strong><strong><br>****

******X-X******

"Sammy, I don't know if I can do this," Lana said as she stared straight ahead, tears finally flowing over her eyelids and down her cheeks. Sam scooted down the bench some and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist. He had never seen her like this before, not even when she'd had to move away from her first boyfriend at sixteen. Hell, he didn't remember a time she had cried unless it was about mom.

"Dean is fine Lana," Sam said. "He is fine." Lana looked at him her blue eyes dark with grief.

"But what if he isn't? Sam that was a lot of electricity, that would have killed anyone else. It's a miracle he didn't get fri..." her voice gave out and she chocked on a sob. All at once the tears came and she laid her head against his chest, smothering her sobs in his chest. Sam laid his chin on her head and stared sadly ahead. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to make things better.

"I love him," Lana said. "He can't..."

"He won't," Sam said as he moved back and made Lana look him in the eyes. "Dean's too strong."

Sam looks up as he notices two cops walking over to them, hesitantly once they notice Lana. The first cop gives them both apologetic looks as Lana looks up and wipes away her tears.

"Look, we can finish this up later..." the cop trails off but Sam shakes his head.

"No, no, it's okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the warehouse, and we stopped. Ran in to help."

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah," Sam answers.

"Well, thank God you did," the second cops says and Sam sees the doctor walking towards them and nods to the cops as he stands, bringing Lana up with him.

"Excuse us," he says and the cops nod, thanking them for their help before leaving the two alone.

"Hey, Doc. Is he..." Sam trails off and the Doctor gives them a grave look.

"He's resting, and I really can't say more with anyone but family," the doctor says looking to Alana. Unlike with Sam he can tell the petite blonde was no relation to the two brothers. Sam looked at Lana and then back at the doctor.

"She is family, this is my brother's wife, Alana." The doctor looks Lana over, stopping at her left hand and nods upon seeing the ring on her ring finger. Lana looks down as well, slightly confused but then tries to let a smile off as she notices the silver Celtic ring band on ring finger. It was delicate and studded with diamonds, it could pass as a wedding band and she'd never been happier to have slipped it on that finger without meaning to until now.

"I see, the electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged." Lana's heart caught in her throat and the doctor gave them hard passive faces but they were pretty good at reading people and the apology, unspoken as it may be, was clear in his eyes. There was nothing worse then bad news from a doctor after something like this.

"How damaged?" Lana asks, her voice cracking as tears flooded her eyes again.

He sighed. "We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month." Lana shook her head, this couldn't be happening!

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment," Sam says, practically pleading.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry," the doctor says and Lana leans into Sam and the taller man wraps his arms around the smaller woman. He knows if he doesn't do this she'll never make it down the hall to Dean's room.

******††††††††††******

****A/N: Part two should be up by the tenth at the latest. Hopefully you all like it so far, please drop me a word or two in a review. The reviews really help me update faster when I know people are liking what they read.  
><strong>**


End file.
